


The future

by narry_4life



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narry_4life/pseuds/narry_4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all imagine the future in the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The future

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I wrote in my life,  
> I hope it's not so bad.  
> And my English sucks.

“Niall, Niall, are you awake?”

“Yes, yes, I’m still awake,” the blonde replied, his voice full of sleep

“I can’t sleep”, said the chocolate brown haired boy, as he settled snugly on his lover’s chest.

“Harry, you cannot sleep because I can swear, you’re thinking about a lot of things at this time.”

“I know it’s just that. Do not you wish that we would stay here in this way and in this moment forever?” Harry said softly, as he drew circled over the paler boy doll, never taking his eyes from the ceiling.

"Sometimes," "But sometimes, I can not wait to escape and live my own life. You should feel in the same way. If you leave this town you could be anything you want, a musician, a writer, a philosopher, no matter how crazy or weird is what you choose to be, you would be free to do that”

“I understand what you mean, but when I think about the rest of my life, I don’t see myself as a musician or writer, or anything like that, when I close my eyes and think of the future I can just see you and thousands of mornings waking up at your side forever.

Me? “He asked surprised. They never spoken about their future together in such a concrete way

“Always been you” he answered, turning his attention away from the roof and looking directly at the blue-eyed boy “you and this crazy story that I made up in my head when I met you, the story of you and me, in this perfect white house on the beach, watching the sea, taken afternoon walk and the children playing around us, the dog that I can’t decide which race will be running to the sea, the sea that is so deep and blue like your eyes. I see Christmas parties in my family house, and many birthdays together, until we don’t have more birthdays to celebrate. That is the future I want. You and me forever.”

He shook his head, blinked a few times looking for his boyfriend of three years he was too overwhelmed to say anything, there was so much hope in his words, he did not know how to say that they do not want the same things. That when he thought his future was not made in the same way as he does. He did not see in a small house, in a small place, he sees himself in college and then in a great job, maybe as a successful lawyer or big economist, but certainly not with children for a long time. he dreams whit his own office in a giant building, whit a department in the center of the city.

When he pictured his future, there wasn’t any room for a curly-haired guy or a dog.

"Say something," the green eyes boy said in a whisper.

Niall shook his head one more time and then kissed him with all his strength and then he began to cry, “love you”, “I really love you”, “I’m so in love with you” was all he could to whisper before resting his head on his chest and breaking down.

Harry said nothing more, He just held him while he cried his heart out.

That night they made love slowly and loving, like three years ago when they had their first time together.

Because both, without saying, knew that this was last night would pass into each other’s arms. That would be the last time that their bodies and their souls would join in the pleasure and passion of the other. Because tomorrow would be the future, the future that would send separate ways

Tomorrow Niall would go to this little town to get his life of successes and harry would find someone to spend the rest of his life in love.


End file.
